No juzgues un libro por su portada
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: [AU/Omegaverse.] • En un mundo en donde los alfas son repudiados y los omegas muy bien cuidados, un beta y un alfa unirán fuerzas para demostrar que juzgar un libro por su portada jamás estará bien. Capítulos cortos. Historia random. Historia *no tan* corta.
1. Aclaraciones previas

¡Muy buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas, dependiendo de la hora en que leas esto!

Aquí, BlAnWhiDe.~

📚 Está historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de, en orden: Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor Nikiforov y Mari Katsuki , intercaladamente.

¡Disfruten en la medida de lo posible!


	2. I

.

El encuentro

. 


	3. 1

Ellos lo están haciendo otra vez.

Siento la amargura en mi paladar producto del potente aroma que mi hermana despide, gracias a esas palabras desagradables.

Inspiro hondo, esforzándome por mantener la compostura, pero cuando escucho el claro adjetivo de "cosa", no puedo más.

Obviando el factor de que solo quedan dos personas para nuestro turno en la fila, rompo formación, mi hermana haciendo un vano y tardío intento por retenerme.

El grupito de personas no deja de parlotear incluso cuando me planto frente a ellos.

—Disculpen —empiezo, en inglés—, sus comentarios ponen nerviosa a mi hermana.

El cuarteto de sujetos me mira de arriba abajo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eres un beta— suelta el único castaño, en un ingles masticado.

—Esa es una observación aguda —declaro, irónico—, lo soy, del mismo modo que sucede con todos ustedes.

Uno de los dos rubios, el que tiene los ojos pardos, se adelanta.

—Yo soy omega —indica, frunciendo el ceño.

No necesito darle una segunda mirada para saber que miente.

—Eso es bastante extraño —informo—, ¿por casualidad habrás mezclado los supresores de olor reglamentarios con algún otro de marca privada? —enarco las cejas—, tu olor es tan débil que apenas si lo siento. Sería una lástima que un omega tan bonito sufriera complicaciones con la llegada de su segundo celo del año.

El falso omega se ha quedado helado. Mira a sus compañeros en busca de apoyo pero, por supuesto, ellos están tanto o más perdidos que el rubio de oscuros orbes.

—Mira —hablo una vez más—, sea quien sea que te dio ese consejo, no te aprecia—, extraigo una de mis tarjetas de presentación del interior de mi bolsillo derecho y se la tiendo—, siéntete libre de llamarme si acaso decidieras proseguir con esa mala elección y me aseguraré de que los irresponsables que te permitieron comprar supresores sin prescripción médica se refundan en la cárcel por al menos un par de décadas.

El castaño, el pelinegro y el otro rubio de ojos claros observan a su compañero dudar, solo para aceptar la tarjeta que le ofrezco.

—O —agrego, sonriendo—, pueden dejar de portarse como unos descerebrados e ir con su actitud pestilente a otro lugar, a menos que deseen ser ustedes quienes acaben en prisión—, me miran incrédulos, procesando mis palabras—, que tengan un buen día, caballeros —finalizo, girando sobre mis talones y volviendo junto a mi hermana mayor.

—Yuuri —Mari me lanza una mirada de reproche, pero toda ella está relajada y su aroma dulzón y levemente picante me deja saber que está contenta y ligeramente divertida—, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, hermanito?

—Ayudarme a cargar las bolsas con las compras —le sonrío—por favor.

Nuestro turno acaba de llegar.

El cajero me mira con algo semejante a admiración y yo asiento en su dirección.

Ninguno de los cuatro hombres vuelven a molestar.


	4. 2

Alzo el ramo de rosas azules con una mano, la medalla de oro, con la otra; mi mejor sonrisa de un millón de dólares tatuada en mi rostro mientras la multitud se deshace en aplausos y proclaman mi nombre, el nombre del campeón.

Pero no cualquier campeón.

Acabo de hacerme con mi quinta medalla de oro consecutiva en nada más y nada menos que en el Grand Prix Final.

Acabo de dejar aún más en alto mi nombre y el apodo con el que me bautizaron años atrás.

 _Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente._

Pronto me encuentro posando para las fotos de rigor junto a mis compañeros de podio, segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente.

Y, con igual de prontitud, me veo en la rueda de prensa, riendo de lo más animado y bromeando con Christophe, mi mejor amigo, quien obtuvo el tercer lugar y se llevó el bronce.

Todo pasa como un borrón y ya estoy en el hotel, dejándome caer sobre la blanda superficie del colchón de la amplia cama tras haber tomado un largo baño de agua caliente.

No más luces, no más preguntas, no más _glamour_.

Solo una persona en la oscuridad, y nada más.

Nada más.


	5. 3

El hombre con el que me encuentro hablando está mintiendo descaradamente, con todos los dientes.

Me permito buscar a mi hermana con la mirada a la par en que finjo meditar concienzudamente la más reciente declaración hipócrita del hombre frente al que me encuentro.

Noté sin problemas el barrido que le dio a Mari con sus ojos tan pronto como llegamos.

Todo lo que espero de este banquete es hallar a un único aliado auténtico. Quizá es pedir mucho, mas no me daré por vencido. La noche acaba de empezar y estoy decidido.

Me alegra el divisar a mi hermana mayor platicando con un par de personas. Un par de mujeres.

Finalmente regreso mi mirada al hombre frente a mí y asiento, él sonríe, creyendo que no soy más que otro pobre idiota que ha caído en su red de falsedad.

No mostraré escrúpulos cuando llegue la hora de quitarme la máscara.

Si no tengo más opción que enterrar las garras en cuellos a diestra y siniestra, eso es lo que haré.

No me importa dejar un baño de sangre a mi paso, si es por el bien mayor.

Ya no.


	6. 4

Me aburro como un condenado.

Christophe está ocupado con otros patinadores, Yuri no me hace caso y Yakov no me deja en paz con el bendito asunto de acercarme primero a la bola de señores importantes que me patrocinan.

No quiero acercarme a nadie.

Quiero irme a casa y acurrucarme junto a mi perro, ver malas películas de comedia y comer helado hasta que me duela el estómago.

Me permito encapricharme como una mujer o un omega embarazado porque he ganado el oro y eso debe servirme realmente de algo.

Resoplo en mi fuero interno cuando una omega destilando más que intensiones de platicar se me acerca y sonrío porque no me queda de otra.

Esta noche no quiero tener sexo, no importa que la omega frente a mí sea muy bonita. Solo no me apetece.

Busco a Chris, a Yakov o a Yuri, a quien sea que pueda sacarme de esta situación.

Mi alfa se retuerce porque no le hago caso y yo gruño levemente porque no quiero que me fastidie esta noche.

La omega lo malinterpreta.

 _Diablos._


	7. 5

Estrecho la sexta mano de la noche, cierro el sexto trato.

Sonrío y me sonríen de regreso.

Tomo una copa y voy en busca de mi hermana mayor.

Estoy pasando junto a una pareja alfa-omega cuando, sin previo aviso, el alfa me toma por el brazo, tirando suavemente de mí y me despoja de mi copa, empujándola toda contra sus labios y desapareciendo el líquido sin más, de golpe.

Boquiabierto por lo sorpresivo de la acción del desconocido, arrugo el entrecejo y me dispongo marchar, pero el alfa no me libera. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos con seriedad, y él me mira con igual intensidad y suplicando por ayuda.

Suspiro en mi fuero interno y me giro hacia la omega, sonriendo con culpa.

—Discúlpame, voy a necesitar a tu chico unos minutos.

Ella sonríe y me doy cuenta de que en realidad no son una pareja.

Ella desprende aroma a fresa, a cortejo. En cambio, él huele a... rosas, pero esa es su colonia. Identifico por igual el olor a melocotón o durazno y, muy por debajo, a menta. No lo entiendo, pero no me detengo a pensar mucho en ello.

En cuanto la omega da el visto bueno, soy prácticamente arrastrado por el ladrón de bebidas, perdiéndonos entre la multitud.

—Gracias por eso —exhala, aliviado—, y, solo para que quede claro, la acabo de conocer.

—Lo noté tarde —indico—, y no fue nada. Adiós.

—¡Hey! —El alfa me detiene y presiono juntos los labios—, ¿por qué tanta prisa? Acabas de salvarme, lo mínimo que puedo...

—Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dejarme en paz. Busco a mi hermana.

—Oh —Él olfatea, gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda y señala hacia un punto—, es ella, ¿verdad?

Me fijo y está en lo correcto.

Me relajo, asintiendo en dirección del alfa.

—Sí, gracias.

—Déjame acompañarte a saludarla, puedes presentarnos.

Lo miro con curiosidad.

—Primero, ¿te molestaría decirme quién eres?


	8. 6

Wow.

—¿Es una broma?

Mi salvador niega con la cabeza.

—¿En serio no sabes quién soy?

Vuelve a negar.

 _W o w._

—Really?

—Ya he dicho que no, alfa.

Oh, bueno, al menos sabe de mi segundo género.

Y no parece incómodo al respecto.

Esto podría ser divertido.

—Soy Viktor —me presento, extendiendo una mano hacia él—, Viktor Nikiforov.

Busco reconocimiento en su mirada y todo lo que encuentro es... aceptación. Él en verdad acaba de registrar por primera vez quién soy, mi nombre y nada más.

Estrecha mi mano y se presenta.

—Es un placer conocerte, Viktor Nikiforov, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki.

Parpadeo y sonrío.

—El placer es absolutamente mío, Yu~uri.

—No hay necesidad de alargar tanto la u.

Hago un pequeño puchero.

Es muy serio.

—Bueno —concedo—, ¿vamos con tu hermana?

Asiente.

—Te la presentaré.


	9. 7

Me siento algo mareada.

Parpadeo repetidas veces hacia el par de omegas y ellas siguen sonriendo.

—¿Te gustaría otra copa de _champagne_? —me pregunta la rubia, y yo niego con la cabeza.

—Creo que ya he bebida bastante, gracias...

Ellas comparten una mirada y me miran con ojos de perro triste y pucheros adorables en sus rostros.

Mi alfa interno ronronea.

—Bueno... —cedo—, una o dos copas más no me harán daño...

Sus ojos brillan y asienten, pidiéndome que no me mueva, irán y volverán en unos minutos.

No han pasado ni quince segundos cuando me veo girada y el rostro de Yuuri entra en todo mi campo de visión.

—Mari —mi hermanito menor me sonríe con suavidad—, ¿de nuevo te dejas emborrachar por desconocidos? —me reprocha con suavidad, negando con la cabeza—. Hablaremos de eso mañana, ahora quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Yuuri mira hacia su izquierda y sigo sus ojos.

Abro mucho los míos, erizándome en el acto.

Mi alfa reacciona, pero al parecer el del alfa de cabello platinado y ojos azules frente a mí no, porque el hombre sonríe y me tiende una mano.

—Él es Viktor Nikiforov, Mari —presenta mi hermano—, Viktor, ella es Mari Katsuki, mi hermana mayor.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Eres el campeón del Grand Prix...

Viktor sonríe más y noto la sorpresa en los ojos de Yuuri.

—Lo soy.

De pronto, un grito agudo y un potente olor nubla mis sentidos, y siento unos brazos a mi alrededor antes de poder lanzarme hacia la fuente del aroma de un omega recién despertado.


	10. 8

Rodeo el cuerpo de Mari justo a tiempo, forcejeando con ella con todas mis fuerzas y arrastrándola hacia la puerta con prontitud.

Viktor se cubre la nariz tras de mí y me sigue, necesitado de alejarse del mismo modo antes de perderse en sus más bajos instintos.

Mari se me escapa y se lanza a la caza, y mando por un tubo mi buena apariencia, corriendo tras de ella y tacleándola con brutalidad.

Mi hermana gruñe y me muerde el brazo antes de que pueda hacerme nuevamente con el control, apresándola con una llave de luchador para inmovilizarla y esta vez sí que consigo llegar y cruzar el umbral.

Viktor me llama y, a falta de un plan mejor, voy hacia él.

Nos escurrimos hasta el estacionamiento y me sorprendo al ver que tiene un auto.

—Es alquilado —me explica, recuperando aire—, vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Arriba, ustedes dos.

Mari sigue inusualmente agresiva entre mis brazos. Miro a Viktor y asiento, empujando a mi hermana al interior del asiento trasero y metiéndome junto a ella después, bloqueando las salidas.

— **Tranquila** —Viktor usa su _voz de alfa_ y, no sé por qué, Mari acata y deja de gruñir, pero sus ojos siguen sin ser los de siempre. Su alfa interno continúa con el control y no desaparece hasta que estamos de regreso en el hotel en el que nos hospedamos. Donde, curiosamente, Viktor también se está quedando.


	11. 9

Resulta que mi habitación es la 307 mientras que la de Yuuri y su hermana es la 407. Es tan inesperado como bienvenido, por lo menos en mi caso.

Ver a Yuuri controlar tan bien a su hermana mayor, pese a ella encontrarse en el estado de descontrol en el que estaba, definitivamente fue el último ladrillo a la torre de interés que se empezó a formar a rápida construcción desde el minuto en que lo elegí como mi salida de emergencia.

Me quito el saco, me lavo la cara y subo al cuarto piso a ver en qué estado se encuentra la hermana de Yuuri.

Yuuri abre la puerta y me doy con la sorpresa de que ya se ha vendado la herida, y de que usa lentes: unas gafas de montura azul que le van bastante bien.

—Oh, eres tú.

Enarco las cejas.

—¿Disculpa? —no oculto la ofensa en mi voz, ni siquiera tengo que fingirla. Nunca nadie, además de Yuri... Oh, ahora conozco a dos Yuris. Uno rubio de ojos verdes y de dieciséis años. Y otro pelinegro, ojos cafés y... edad desconocida—. Nunca nadie me había hablado así —reniego—, y yo que me preocupo por tu hermana y por ti.

Yuuri se encoge un poco y se hace a un lado.

—Lo lamento, no quise decirlo así. Pedí unos analgésicos a recepción y pensé que era la persona encargada de traerlos.

Asiento. Y luego ingreso en la habitación.

Los inhibidores de olor que hay en cada habitación funcionan perfectamente. No hay ni rastro del olor de Mari, tampoco del de Yuuri.

Un bulto bajo las mantas que debe ser Mari Katsuki descansa inerte. Es bien sabido que ante una explosión repentina del control alfa las energías quedan prácticamente en cero y lo único que queda es dormir.

Nunca me ha pasado, pero he oído y leído sobre varios casos.

Es uno de los factores por los cuales nos tienen tanta desconfianza a los alfas.


	12. 10

Una chica aparece tres minutos después de la llegada de Viktor y le agradezco por las molestias. Ella me sonríe de vuelta, y se sonroja cuando Viktor se asoma por sobre mi hombro, preguntando si es posible que manden el delivery de cena a la habitación que ocupamos mi hermana y yo; a nombre de él.

No me da tiempo de aclarar nada porque ella asiente y desaparece en cuestión de segundos, dejándome con la desagradable sensación de un malentendido por llegar.

Viktor luce como un niño travieso que se ha salido con la suya cuando me giro a mirarlo tras cerrar la puerta.

—¿Era eso necesario? —gruño.

—Absolutamente, Yuuri —él asiente repetidas veces con la cabeza—, debo cuidar de mi nuevo amigo.

Enarco las cejas.

—¿Amigo?

—Somos amigos ahora —Viktor declara y sonríe de una forma rara. ¿Cómo hace eso con la boca? —No te habría dejado subir al auto de otro modo.

—Asumí que era tu forma de dar las gracias por la ayuda con la omega.

—Bueno, eso también —concede—, pero, ¡somos amigos!

Ríe y lo pienso unos segundos.

No parece ser una mala persona.

Es un alfa.

Y es una figura reconocida si hasta Mari sabía quién es.

Un buen prospecto como aliado.

Con suerte uno al que no tendré que lastimar de modo alguno.

Demasiado tentador como para decir que no.

—No somos amigos —informo—, pero podemos ser socios.

Viktor ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha.

—¿Uh?


	13. 11

—¿Yuuri no quiere ser mi amigo?

—Me interesa más el ser tu socio.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Solo me quieres por dinero?

Yuuri enarca las cejas y sonríe, divertido.

—Por Dios. No, Viktor, no es nada ni remotamente semejante a eso —niega con la cabeza y me relajo un poco—, lo que quiero es tu rostro, tu influencia—, me mira con decisión—, eres un patinador reconocido y yo un abogado exitoso —saca algo de su pantalón y me lo tiende. Leo la tarjeta de presentación y enarco las cejas.

Tengo ante mí al abogado por excelencia para cualquier alfa injustamente incriminado. O discriminado.

Recuerdo vagamente a Yakov hablarme sobre él en algún momento.

 _"Es un monstruo. Si sabe que eres inocente, peleará con uñas y dientes hasta demostrarlo. Pero, si eres culpable... No volteará ni a mirarte."_

Un tipo duro con los pantalones bien puestos y puntos claros a seguir.

 _Amazing!_

Silbo por lo bajo, elevando la mirada en su dirección, una vez más.

—¿Entonces? —inquiere, extendiendo su mano hacia mí—, ¿me ayudarás?

No tengo que pensarlo un solo segundo.

—Lo haré —estrecho su mano.

Compartimos un firme apretón de manos.

Soy el nuevo socio del abogado demonio, que además es un beta.

Vaya noche para más sorprendente.


	14. 12

Viktor se muestra entusiasta por conocer mi plan, pero no comprende los términos que uso y acabo por explicarle lo que haré de forma muy general.

De todos modos, luce como un niño perdido cuando termino.

—¿Yuuri?

—Dime, Viktor.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Siento un pequeño tic bajo mi ojo derecho.

—Tengo veintitrés, Viktor.

Él asiente lentamente.

—Yo tengo veintisiete.

Es mi turno se asentir.

Tocan la puerta.

Es la cena.


	15. 13

Yuuri y yo comemos en silencio.

Él no me mira ni una vez, reviso muchas veces.

Parece ausente, pero come sin problemas y ni una pizca de comida acaba fuera de su boca. Casi parece un robot en lugar de un ser humano.

Un androide. Eso.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Me erizo. Su voz es suave y tiene el toque preciso de interrogante.

Entrecierro los ojos y me animo a pellizcarlo.

Me mira, sorprendido.

Esos no son los ojos de un robot.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

—No se responden las preguntas con otras preguntas.

Sonrío.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

Chasquea la lengua.

No respondo a su pregunta ni él a la mía.


	16. 14

Me despierto gracias a la voz de mi hermano, y la de otra persona.

Frunzo el ceño, la cabeza me duele y no quiero moverme.

Siento el cuerpo pesado, los ojos por, sobre todo. Por más que me esfuerzo, no consigo ni entreabrir un párpado.

Siento la boca seca, pero hay rastros de algo aquí... Saboreo por inercia y me tenso al instante.

Es sangre.

Pero no cualquier sangre de tipo desconocido.

Es la sangre de Yuuri, de mi hermanito.

Me concentro en oír las voces. No hablan muy alto, solo lo suficiente para poder oírse el uno al otro y al mismo tiempo no incomodarme.

Poco a poco voy recordando lo que pasó, hasta que el grito impacta contra mis oídos y es todo. Oscuridad y ahora esto.

Yuuri habla con Viktor Nikiforov, no es ni un poquito menos duro con el platinado solo por el hecho de ser un personaje público.

Desde lo sucedido con mamá, Yuuri realmente se hizo frío.

Pero su corazón de cristal no ha cambiado.


	17. 15

Ni Viktor ni yo dormimos.

La mañana nos sorprende y Viktor se retira de mala gana de regreso a su habitación luego de que hemos intercambiado números para mantenernos en contacto.

Me pide que lo despida de Mari en cuanto ella despierte y que me revise mejor la herida de la mordida con un especialista. Ruedo los ojos, él se ríe y por fin cruza la puerta, abandonado el cuarto.

Me estiro con vigor y me meto a bañar.

Cuando salgo, Mari está sentada y voltea en mi dirección.

—¿Acaso convenciste a Viktor Nikiforov de ser tu socio, Yuuri?

El menor de los Katsuki asiente.

La mayor se echa a reír.

Yuuri Katsuki es increíble.


	18. 16

De entre todas las cosas, lo último que me espero es que Yakov me suelte la noticia de que Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky, fue quien despertó la noche anterior en el banquete.

Yuri Plisetsky es un omega, ni más ni menos.

Un. Omega.

Tuvo suerte.

Su club de fans celebrará alrededor del mundo.

Yuri Plisetsky resultó bendecido como un lindo omega. Y no como una bestia potencialmente peligrosa, no como un alfa inconsciente.

—Ya veo —declaro—, felicítalo de mi parte, por favor.

Yakov Feltsman, el hombre que ha sido mi entrenador desde mis más tiernos años hasta la actualidad, el hombre que se quebró cuando resulté siendo un alfa en lugar de un omega como se vaticinaba, el hombre que me consoló pese a que yo no veía nada de malo con mi condición, el hombre que me protegió de todo el odio que amenazó con aplastarme, el hombre gracias al que levanté muy en alto la cabeza y demostré que solo por ser un alfa no era menos disciplinado a la hora de competir, el hombre que celebró a viva voz todos y cada uno de mis triunfos, el mismo hombre al que quiero como a un segundo padre... asiente y me abraza.

Lo abrazo de regreso y, tras un largo suspiro, le digo junto al oído.

—Voy a tomarme un año fuera de las pistas—, su mirada asombrada me hace sonreír—, necesito reinventarme.

Espero el grito de protesta que no llega.

Me mira muy serio y asiente por segunda vez.

—No dejes de ejercitarte.

—No lo haré. Gracias, Yakov.

—Cuídate, Vitya.

Sonrío.

—Siempre.


	19. 17

Mari sale del baño envuelta en una toalla mientras yo acabo de hacer el nudo de mi corbata.

Decido dejarme los lentes para variar y espero pacientemente a que mi hermana se cambie, con una almohada sobre el rostro para comodidad de ella.

Me quedo dormido y ella no me despierta.


	20. 18

Recibo un mensaje de Yuuri pidiendo que nos encontremos en el lobby.

Me doy una ducha rápida, me cambio y bajo.

A quien me encuentro en su lugar es a Mari Katsuki, quien tiene en su poder el teléfono celular de su hermano y me pregunta si deseo leer las conversaciones que Yuuri ha tenido con sus demás socios.

En total, contándome, son catorce conversaciones.

La curiosidad me vence y acepto la oferta.

No hay ni una sola nota de voz por parte de Yuuri.

Ese chico tiene que tener parte de androide.


	21. 19

Casi es medio día cuando despierto, solo en la habitación.

Mi hermana ingresa un minuto más tarde y se sorprende de encontrarme despierto.

Entrecierro los ojos en su dirección.

Resoplo.

—¿Se las mostraste?

Mari sacude ligeramente mi teléfono entre sus dedos.

—Todas y cada una de ellas.

Sonrío.

—Perfecto.


	22. 20

Es incluso mejor de lo que creí.

Mari fue mucho más simple a la hora de explicarme.

Está planeado para el próximo año, el veintinueve de noviembre.

En la fecha de cumpleaños número veinticinco de Yuuri Katsuki.

Lleva años planeando su propio regalo.

A eso llamo yo una persona decidida.


	23. 21

Yuuri no se quita los lentes de montura en esta ocasión, cosa rara. Aunque sí que lleva el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

No lo veía de este modo desde hacía años.

Recordar al viejo Yuuri me pone nostálgica y mi olor me delata, porque estamos en el pasillo y ya los inhibidores no ocultan nada.

—Lo sé —nos detenemos frente al elevador a esperar a que se abra—, el yo de quince años era mejor.

—No —salto, frunciendo el ceño—, no mejor, Yuuri. Esa no es en absoluto la palabra correcta.

Tensa la mandíbula y traga saliva.

—¿Entonces cuál es la palabra?

No lo dudo.

—Inocente.

Yuuri se ríe y lo siento relajarse.

Su olor a chocolate me tranquiliza y nos adentramos en el elevador apenas llega.

Solo nosotros dos.


	24. 22

Veo a Yuuri salir del elevador junto a su hermana y me apresuro en alcanzarlo.

—¡Yuuri! —no alargo las us de su nombre como me indicó, pero, en su lugar, lo compenso saltándole encima.

Sus ojos marrones se abren bastante, pero, aparte de eso y de la tensión que se apodera de su cuerpo, no percibo rechazo. Su olor no varía.

Enarco las cejas.

Su olor no varía.

En lo más mínimo.

 _Nada._

Eso es imposible.

—Viktor.

—¿Dime?

—Suéltame.

Inflo las mejillas.

—¿O qué?

—O te lastimaré —Mari responde en lugar de Yuuri y hay _algo_ en su voz que me asegura no está bromeando. No ha usado _la voz de alfa_ , va más allá.

Estoy totalmente confundido.

Me encanta.

Libero a Yuuri, pero no me pierdo el gusto de impregnar mi aroma en sus ropas.

Lo veo arrugar la nariz y mi alfa interno bufa, yo me limito a reír.

Lo último que veo de mi nuevo socio es que se quita la chaqueta y se la entrega a su hermana.

Lo último que veo de la hermana de mi socio es que arroja la chaqueta de su hermano a un lado antes de cruzar la puerta giratoria del hotel.

Esa es una chaqueta costosa.

Pero no es por esa razón que me acerco y la recojo.


	25. 23

Chasqueo la lengua ante las palabras de Mari.

—Él está interesado en ti, Yuuri —repite.

—Lo sé.

—De forma sexual.

—Lo sé.

—Quiere...

—No voy a revolcarme con un alfa, Mari

Mi hermana suspira.

—Yo solo digo... que si por algún motivo sobrenatural decides probar... Viktor es tu mejor opción.

—Es mi socio ahora.

—¡Con más razón aún!, ¿qué mejor forma de afianzar lazos?

—Quitarme el saco no sirvió de nada —me quejo en lugar de responder, necesitado de un cambio de tema—, el olor de ese sujeto es demasiado potente.

—Solo imagina tenerlo encima, sin ropa y–

—Si guardas silencio, te prometo que le preguntaré si quiere un polvo rápido la próxima vez que lo vea —espeto.

Mari no vuelve a abrir la boca.

Bien.

Oh...

 _Maldita sea._


	26. 24

Me otorgan una mascarilla presurizada apenas pongo un pie en el interior de la clínica.

—Protocolo —recita la enfermera, que también está usando una. Me ayuda a colocármela y me guía al sexto piso, hasta la habitación hermética donde Yuri Plisetsky está encerrado por su seguridad y la de todos los alfas en diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Ayer fue su despertar, por lo que en la madrugada la pasó fatal. Así sucede con alfas y omegas por igual.

Todos creen que los omegas la pasan peor, pero no es verdad.

Ellos sufren un celo dos veces al año, con un periodo de entre dos a cinco días. Eso significa que su cuerpo tiene más tiempo para adaptarse a las sensaciones y a largo plazo se acostumbran a ello, pero los alfa tenemos un solo celo al año, que jamás dura más de veinticuatro horas.

Conclusión: Una vorágine violenta de deseo carnal incontenible, pérdida de facultades básicas como hablar coherentemente, pensar con claridad y moverse impulsados por algo que no sea la necesidad más básica de descargar tensión en forma de apareamiento.

Los betas protegen a los omegas porque son frágiles y fáciles de controlar.

Los betas repudian a los alfa porque somos más fuertes y primarios llegado el celo, lo que no les conviene.

No somos más que seres incomprendidos que buscan su lugar en la sociedad.

Como todos los demás.


	27. 25

El avión se retrasa dos horas.

Mari se queda dormida nada más abordar y yo reviso mi teléfono celular una vez hemos despegado y tomado estabilidad en el aire.

Cuento y con Viktor son catorce personas.

Somos quince ahora.

El número ha sido alcanzado.

Es cuatro de octubre.

Un año, un mes y veinticinco días más.

El tiempo aproximado para el gran final.


	28. 26

Yuri presiona mi mano con _tanta_ fuerza, su desesperación es palpable, me mira con ojos acuosos y me pide que lo ayude.

Lo miro fijamente, niego con la cabeza y trato de soltarme, pero Yuri no cede.

Me sorprende la fuerza que su celo le ha otorgado, así que decido no luchar contra y me limito a permanecer a su lado.

Está todo sudoroso y maldice de vez en cuando. Se ve al borde de las lágrimas, está furioso, desesperado y más furioso aún.

Pero en sus ojos puedo notar que se encuentra profundamente aliviado.

La madre de Yuri, que en paz descanse, era alfa, del mismo modo que su padre. Su abuelo es un beta que se opuso terminantemente a la unión de su hija con otro alfa, pero nada más pudo hacer al enterarse que ella estaba embarazada.

Yuri estaba al tanto que sus probabilidades de ser un alfa como sus padres eran realmente altas.

Pero no, Yuri Plisetsky es un bonito omega que no debe preocuparse más.

Y lo envidio por ello.

O lo habría hecho en el pasado.


	29. 27

El avión aterriza sin complicaciones y despierta a mi hermana en el proceso.

Descendemos y nos movilizamos en auto hasta la estación de tren, que tomaremos para llegar a Hasetsu, en la prefectura de Kyushu.

Nuestro padre regenta una posada de aguas termales en esa ciudad, en donde Mari y yo nacimos y crecimos. Y de donde yo salí a los diecisiete, para estudiar en el extranjero.

Es un viaje largo y Mari vuelve a caer dormida.

Sonrío al verla tan tranquila.

Creo que iré yo solo a visitar a mamá cuando lleguemos.


	30. 28

Yuuri me dice que me verá para la cena y no necesito de más explicaciones.

Tomamos taxis distintos y cada uno de dirige a su destino.

Al llegar a casa, anuncio mi llegada y papá aparece poco después, lanzándose a mis brazos mientras me da la bienvenida y lo abrazo con fuerza de regreso.

Mientras empiezo a contarle lo bien que nos fue, imagino a Yuuri llegando al hospital central, saludando con una pequeña sonrisa a las enfermeras que lo conocen desde pequeño, a los doctores, a los pacientes que ve por los pasillos, todo para que la diminuta expresión se quiebre en cuanto sus ojos se posen sobre nuestra madre, postrada en una camilla desde hace casi una década.

En coma por culpa de unos omegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_Fin de la primera parte_**


	31. II

.

 **El proceso**

.


	32. 29

El tercer mes desde que la cifra fue completada. El final de la tercera reunión.

Me despido de todos y cada uno de ellos, once betas, incluyéndome; tres alfas, dos hombres, una mujer; y un único omega, un varón.

Si las mujeres no fuesen naturalmente más desconfiadas, las habría escogido por sobre muchos de los idiotas con los que estrecho manos.

La sala de conferencias queda vacía, a excepción de mí y de la última persona con la que podría desear quedarme a solas.

Exacto.

Viktor Nikiforov.

Tenso todos los músculos cuando me abraza por la espalda y gruño en el momento en que posa sus labios sobre la piel de mi nuca.

Me aprieta con firmeza de la cadera y siento claramente lo que sus pantalones ocultan.

Chasqueo la lengua, bufando.

Viktor se ríe junto a mi oreja y me guía sin soltarme ni alejarse un ápice hacia la salida.

Todo esto es culpa de mi hermana mayor.


	33. 30

Quince minutos de haber llegado al hotel. Cinco de entrar a mi habitación. Tres para deshacernos de la ropa innecesaria a tirones y medio para encontrarnos gimiendo sobre las sábanas.

Yuuri procura no mirarme a los ojos. Sus manos se aferran firmemente a mis hombros, del mismo modo en que sus piernas están enredadas alrededor de mi cadera.

Me sorprendió de sobremanera la primera vez que me preguntó si quería que tuviéramos sexo, casi un mes después de conocernos y tras no habernos visto las caras durante todo aquel tiempo.

Pero claro, no desaproveché la oportunidad.

La reunión a la que nos había convocado, a los otros trece y a mí, resultó larga, tediosa y sumamente aburrida.

Yuuri estuvo muy cerca de largarme de su cama cuando, tras la tercera ronda, solté sin más que me había perdido más de la mitad del discurso que él había dado, todo porque la imagen mental de poseerlo me distraía en demasía.

Al final reconoció que había sido su culpa, habiendo formulado la interrogante antes de la reunión en lugar de hacerlo al terminar.

Yuuri gime agudamente y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, lágrimas de placer descendiendo sin barreras por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Sonrío y me inclino a besar y mordisquear su cuello. Él gimotea un poco más y exige que me mueva más rápido sin palabras, como siempre, impactando sus caderas contra la mía en mitad de un movimiento.

Se tensa y su interior presiona aún más alrededor de mi sexo, arrancándome un gruñido gutural.

No puedo entender a Yuuri. Actúa como si estos encuentros le dieran lo mismo antes y después, pero entretanto, se entrega a mí por entero. Su cuerpo vibra donde quiera que lo toque y se adapta a la posición que mejor convenga.

Me muerdo el labio inferior.

Su final está peligrosamente cerca y uno nuestros labios justo a tiempo para acallar la fuerte exclamación.

A Yuuri no le gusta que lo bese en la boca. Todo el resto de su cuerpo tiene luz verde para mis labios, menos los suyos.

El que me corresponda con fiereza me deja aún más intrigado.

Si Yuuri fuera un omega, todo sería tan fácil como chasquear los dedos. Pero, incluso cuando su aroma a chocolate predominante no me ha abandonado desde que lo tomé por vez primera; al ser un beta, puede perfectamente cerrarse ante mí emocionalmente como se abre físicamente hablando.

Llego a mi propio clímax en el interior de su cuerpo y me muerde el labio como reproche.

Quiero a Yuuri solo para mí.

No estoy enamorado, ni él tampoco, pero podría llegar a estarlo, estoy seguro.

En cuanto a él... No tengo idea.


	34. 31

Abandono la habitación del alfa tras un largo baño de agua caliente.

El aroma de Viktor no me dejará tranquilo hasta que me aleje por lo menos durante un año, calculando por lo bajo.

Refunfuño bajo mi aliento por el ligero dolor de cadera. El tipo no es bruto, de hecho, a menos que se lo haga saber a través de acciones, se toma su tiempo; pero cuando lo presiono demasiado...

Mari bien me contó que los alfas mayormente actúan en base a provocaciones. El saltar a atacar solo porque sí es tan raro como que metan a un omega a prisión.

Mi hermana me recibe con una gran sonrisa, olfatea mi rostro y se echa a reír, porque he enrojecido y estoy consciente de ello.

—Ay, hermanito —niega con la cabeza y se ríe más fuerte—, podrás engañarlos a todos, pero no a mí —me mira fijamente a los ojos—, tu cuerpo lo necesita.

Frunzo el ceño.

No respondo.

—¿Te llenó mucho?

—Demasiado.

Mari ladea la cabeza.

—¿Sí estás tomando las pastillas del día siguiente?

Enarco una ceja en su dirección.

—¡Oye! —protesta ella—, después no te quejes si resultas preñado —parpadea—, aunque... ¿quién no querría tener un cachorro con ese hombre?

—Yo —ruedo los ojos—, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

—Claro —Mari se muerde el pulgar—, ¿cómo fue la reunión?

Me relajo.

—De maravilla.


	35. 32

Yuri me dice que ser omega apesta, por teléfono.

Me río y le contesto que no podría darle razón, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy un alfa.

—Las personas se piensan que porque soy omega no puedo hacer nada solo ahora —resopla—, ¡y literalmente me refiero a nada! —chasquea la lengua y murmura malas palabras—, no sé cómo mierda Georgi lo soporta... Mila, Yakov y él son los únicos que no me tratan como si fuera una especie de bebé con retraso o algo similar.

—El precio a pagar, gatito, no hay de otra.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames gatito, viejo idiota!

Suspiro.

Todavía estoy pensando en Yuuri.

El año apenas ha empezado.

Tengo una idea muy clara de qué sucederá con mi celo ahora que deseo específicamente a una persona particular.

Necesito un lugar a prueba de escapes cuanto antes.


	36. 33

Mari gruñe cuando hago mención de nuestra única socia femenina.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Mi hermana resopla y me mira feo.

—Nada, es cosa de alfas.

La miro ofendido.

—Yuuri —gime, porque de verdad no desea explicarse. Pero no tengo más opción que presionarla.

Gruñe por segunda vez y se deja caer bocabajo sobre la cama, solo para girar a los segundos y sisear.

Me río y eso la ayuda a relajarse.

—Es una zorra —suelta al fin, para mi sorpresa—, no, una víbora—, parpadeo en su dirección—, no es peligrosa... Es normal que ninguno de ustedes, hombres, lo note, pero ella hiede—arruga la nariz—, siempre a una persona diferente.

Clavo mi mirada en mi muñeca derecha, en ese lugar en donde los colmillos ligeramente más grandes que el promedio de mi hermana dejaron marca y frunzo el ceño.

—No hablo de marcas o de lazos —explica ella—, tú y yo compartimos sangre. Es muy diferente si alguien, por ejemplo, Viktor —entrecierro los ojos en su dirección, pero ya lo ha dicho—, muerde cualquier parte de tu cuerpo con la fuerza suficiente para desgarrar la piel y su saliva entra en contacto con tu sangre. Si eso ocurriera...

—Sería como si me reclamara, incluso cuando no soy un omega —termino en su lugar—, me lo has repetido desde que tenía doce, Mari.

—Y jamás podías recordar cómo terminaba —sonríe ella—, estoy orgullosa de mi niño.

Enarco las cejas, esas últimas palabras golpeando mi lado sensible.

Mari lo nota y tira de mí para poder abrazarme.

Extraño a mamá.


	37. 34

Bastan un par de llamadas y puedo volver a relajarme.

Ya nada tengo que hacer en este hotel.

Sopeso mis opciones y decido ir a darme un baño en la piscina climatizada que está en la azotea. En parte por el simple capricho de relajarme y en parte porque sé que más personas estarán ahí, betas y omegas.

Quiero ver a los omegas arrugar la nariz y mirarse los unos a los otros al percibir mi olor mezclado con el de un beta.

Es infantil, sí, y me tiene sin el más mínimo cuidado.


	38. 35

Yuuri está listo para que nos vayamos.

Volver cada mes por una semana a Moscú es algo completamente necesario, fue idea de mi hermano en primer lugar, pero una vez que los asuntos están conclusos, casi se desespera por volver a casa.

Él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y sisea.

—Tiene que ser una broma.

Estoy de pie usando nada más que un traje de baño de cuerpo entero, el pareo y unos lentes de sol.

—Quiero usar la piscina climatizada, Yuuri.

El aludido tensa la mandíbula, inhala profundo y asiente.

—Está bien —concede con suavidad—, ve.

—Tú vienes conmigo —le arrojo unos shorts de baño a la cara y sonrío ampliamente.

Todo lo que deseo es que se relaje, al menos un poco.

Se pone todo azul en cuanto volvemos a Hasetsu.

Aunque sean unas pocas horas, deseo retrasar que eso ocurra.


	39. 36

No me gusta un ápice la forma en que un par de omegas me miran.

No estoy gordo. Ya no.

Me sometí a una rigurosa dieta tan pronto como pisé suelo norteamericano y mi peso apenas si ha variado desde entonces.

Pero las miradas de los omegas no son de aprecio y eso me molesta.

Mari consigue que lo ignore, lanzándoles una mirada fría a los desconocidos y logrando de ese modo que se agazapen juntos.

Contengo la risa apenas y dejo que mi hermana me rodee con un brazo por los hombros.

Llegamos al último piso y mi buen ánimo se esfuma tan pronto como el inconfundible olor de Nikiforov me golpea la nariz.

Claro que Mari solo no me deja ir.


	40. 37

Observo sin disimulo a Mari Katsuki arrastrar a su hermano a la silla junto a la que dejé mi toalla, y obligarlo a detenerse.

Yuuri arruga la nariz, resopla y le dice cosas que no llego a escuchar y, aún si pudiera, no entendería nada. Apenas si sé japonés.

Sea como sea, Mari gana. Le arrebata la toalla a su hermano, la acomoda sobre el asiento, se quita el pareo amarrado a su cintura, los lentes, hace que su hermano se quite los de contacto por igual y tira de él hacia la piscina, lanzándolo en lugar de saltar junto a él.

Me río brevemente y me sumerjo, buceando hacia donde Yuuri ha caído.

Espero hasta que emerge del agua para rodearlo por las piernas, agitándome para que pierda el equilibrio y vuelva a sumergirse.

Mientras su hermana se lanza al agua a nuestro lado, saludo sonriente a mi socio bajo el agua y le guiño un ojo.

Yuuri pone mala cara y regresa a la superficie.

Comparto una mirada con Mari y ella me anima elevando los pulgares.

Asiento y ambos subimos por igual.


	41. 38

Mari apoya a Viktor al cien por ciento.

Viktor se empeña en pegárseme.

Sin mis lentes apenas y puedo ver, lo que me dificulta en gran medida poder huir.

Les damos un extraño espectáculo a los betas y omegas que se encuentran cómodamente sentados en las sillas de playa a solo unos metros.

Puedo oír a mi reputación llorar en alguna parte de mi cabeza y cómo mi sentido común me reclama. Mientras, la complacencia ronronea por las atenciones de la persona atractiva y molesta a mi lado.

Así no resulta tarea sencilla mantener mi aroma neutral.

Y eso es justo lo que mi hermana quiere.

Suspiro, haciendo a un lado a Viktor.

No necesito verlo con claridad para saber que ha hecho un puchero, de todos modos, su aroma me deja en claro que no se dará por vencido.

Como es de esperarse, solo espera a que le dé la espalda antes de volver a saltarme encima.

Le propino un codazo en cuanto sus labios rozan mi cuello.

Es una forma práctica de decir "aquí no."

Jadea y me libera.

Camino hasta el borde de la piscina, me impulso con los brazos y salgo, echando mis cabellos hacia atrás.

Ni siquiera pienso en girarme.

Voy directo a por la toalla para secarme.

Ya he hecho bastante el ridículo por hoy.


	42. 39

Mi alfa interno clama por venganza.

Mari toca la zona afectada.

Gimoteo.

—No lo hizo con toda su fuerza —me asegura la hermana mayor de Yuuri y yo la miro con el ceño fruncido—, ya sé que no lo parece, pero créeme cuando te digo que Yuuri es más fuerte de lo que aparenta... en más de un sentido.

—Lo sé —declaro—, lo vi detenerte cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asiente.

—Claro, es cierto.

—¿Qué tan enfadado crees que esté en verdad?

Mari me lanza una mirada divertida.

—No lo suficiente como para que no te deje someterlo, descuida.

Me río.

—No lo decía por eso... no totalmente— suspiro—, de todos modos, no me deja entrar en su cabeza.

—¿Y eso te preocupa? —Mari parpadea, yo asiento con la cabeza—, oh, deberías estar feliz.

—¿Feliz?

—Y mucho —ella mira a los lados. Estamos en la enfermería y el doctor salió por unos minutos—. Yuuri es precavido contigo, incluso más de lo que lo es con el resto de socios —sonríe ligeramente—, él sabe muy bien que eres una bola de puras buenas intenciones. Le agradas.

—Bueno, me alegra despejar la duda sobre si se acostaba conmigo porque me odiaba —bromeo y la mayor de los Katsuki se echa a reír, golpeando mi hombro juguetonamente con su puño.

—Dale tiempo —me indica—, cuando se abra para ti por completo, estarás perdido en el mejor de los sentidos.

Me gusta cómo suena eso.

—De acuerdo.

Esperamos a que el doctor regrese para poder irnos.


	43. 40

Mi hermana aparece después de una eternidad.

—Él está bien.

—Lo sé.

—Pudiste lastimarlo en verdad.

—No podía, somos socios.

Ella suspira.

—¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que te gusta?

Chasqueo la lengua.

No respondo.

—Solo date prisa, tenemos un vuelo qué tomar.

—¿No vas a despedirte de Viktor?

Ruedo los ojos.

—No.


	44. 41

Me encuentro con Yuuri y Mari, maletas en mano, saliendo del elevador.

Sonriendo, los acompaño hasta la puerta del hotel y recibo a Yuuri entre mis brazos, reaccionando justo a tiempo cuando su hermana tira de él y lo empuja hacia mí.

Riendo, lo envuelvo y no me tomo a mal sus gruñidos de protesta, ignorando la furia de mi alfa interno por tantos rechazos acumulados.

Cuando lo suelto, mi aroma opaca ligeramente el suyo propio.

Esto seguro de que van a confundir su segundo género cuando llegue al aeropuerto y me siento algo culpable al respecto.

A menos que lo malinterpreten como a un omega que apenas ha salido de su celo y a cuyo alfa se le fue la mano marcando su propiedad.

El prospecto de mis dientes incrustándose en la carne de Yuuri hasta traspasarla, el saborear su sangre y por fin poder anudar dentro suyo (cosa que él me prohibió terminantemente), es tan excitante que me veo tentado a arrastrar al menor de los Katsuki al baño más cercano solo para una sesión rápida.

Por suerte, Mari está presente y usa su voz de alfa, neutralizando el tiempo suficiente al mío y logrando escapar con su hermano.

Mi alfa gruñe en protesta y me permito exteriorizar la acción.

De camino al elevador, me río solo.

Esto me está arruinando.

Es divertido.


	45. 42

Observo a mi hermanito cabecear por largos minutos hasta que por fin cede y se entrega a brazos de Morfeo.

Acaricio su mejilla con mi pulgar y le quito el teléfono celular antes de que lo deje caer.

Yuuri puede llegar a ser terriblemente descuidado con respecto a su salud, siempre que se fija una meta no para hasta alcanzarla, le cueste los desvelos y la mala alimentación que le cueste.

No puedo evitar pensar que, si llegase a quedar embarazado, mi padre, Viktor y yo tendríamos que esconder todo su equipo de trabajo hasta que diera a luz, quizá incluso hasta tendríamos que encerrarlo en su habitación, aún si toda su ira recaería sobre nosotros eventualmente.

Confío en que Viktor podría calmarlo.

Yuuri no es un omega, así que esa es justo la palabra a emplear: calmar.

No "someterlo", no "controlarlo" ni nada semejante. Solo calmarlo, tranquilizarlo.

No sé nada de los embarazos en betas, ni masculinos ni femeninos, salvo que son tan raros como un alfa presidente.

Mi madre es una alfa y mi padre un beta. Ellos decidieron que mamá tendría a los cachorros desde un inicio y así se dio.

Yo, al haber sido la primera, era muy propensa a despertar como una alfa. Ellos me explicaron desde muy chica las razones del rechazo hacia ese segundo género.

Lo entendí, me enfadé, deseé despertar como omega para que me facilitara el gritar en contra de toda aquella injusticia... Y salté de júbilo cuando resulté siendo una alfa de todos modos.

Jamás me he avergonzado de mi naturaleza, muy por el contrario.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri llegó al mundo, oré mucho porque él no despertara con mi misma condición.

El alivio nos cubrió con su manto en el cumpleaños número doce de mi hermanito.

Celebramos, comimos pastel y mucho _katsudon_ : tazón de cerdo, el platillo favorito de Yuuri desde siempre.

El mismo platillo que se juró no volver a probar hasta conseguir su cometido.

Estamos cada vez más cerca.

Debemos tener éxito.


	46. 43

En cuanto abro la puerta de mi departamento, mi perro me salta encima, entusiasmado, contento y vigoroso pese a su ya avanzada edad.

Me acuclillo para abrazarlo y permito que me llene el rostro de húmedos besos, sacudiendo sus orejas con amor.

—Bienvenido de vuelta a casa, Viktor.

Elevo la mirada y sonrío a la mujer pelirroja de ojos azules.

—Mila, gracias por cuidar tan bien de Makkachin.

Mila Babicheva tiene dieciocho años, y es alfa al igual que yo. La conozco desde que era una pequeña niña de tan solo nueve años. Ella también es patinadora artística profesional, buena amiga de Yuri Plisetsky y la segunda mejor patinadora femenina a nivel mundial. Además, ama a los animales, mucho más que a la gran mayoría de personas, como ella misma suele decir.

—Ya sabes que es un placer —se acerca y me tiende una mano para que me levante—, tu departamento es ridículamente acogedor, incluso cuando apesta a ti.

Suelto una risotada y ella sonríe más.

—Y, bueno... —enarco una ceja, sabiendo lo que dirá—, no solo a ti. ~

Me toca sonreír de medio lado.

—Así que finalmente lo encontraste.

—¡Lo sabía! —los ojos de Mila brillan, hambrientos de información—, ¡cuéntamelo todo!

—¿Incluso los detalles sucios?

—¿¡Te acostaste con ella!?

Me río como loco.

—¿Y quién dijo que era una ella?

Mila tira de mí con violencia hacia el sofá, Makkachin tras de nosotros.

—¡Los detalles sucios son vitales!

Niego con la cabeza, más divertido imposible.

Siempre olvido que esta chica es una pequeña pervertida.


	47. 44

Papá me abraza con demasiada fuerza. Tengo cuidado de no hacer lo mismo, solo lo suficiente para demostrarle que lo he extrañado, sin que corra peligro de lastimarlo de ningún modo.

Él me sonríe como siempre lo ha hecho, y me pregunta si la he pasado bien.

De inmediato, me erizo y un fuerte calor se extiende por mi rostro.

Soy consciente de que él no lo dice en el sentido que he interpretado, lo que me hace avergonzarme todavía más.

—Sí, papá —Mari acaba teniendo que responder por mí y se lo agradezco, sin importar que vaya a—, Yuuri se divirtió _en grande_ , igual que yo—, decir algo en doble sentido, justo como acaba de hacer.

Papá se muestra complacido por la repuesta de mi hermana y a mí no me queda de otra más que confirmar la declaración de Mari.

 _Tal vez_ la pasé bien, pero en definitiva no _en grande._

Mari es una exagerada.


	48. 45

Mila me exige poder conocer a Yuuri, ignorante sobre quién es en verdad. No he mencionado su apellido ni una sola vez, pero sí el hecho de que es un beta muy bonito, y que me puso condiciones claras antes de que nos encamáramos la primera vez.

—Tienes que tener una foto suya, como mínimo —Mila me escruta con los ojos entrecerrados—, no en la cama, porque me dijiste que tan pronto como terminan se mete al baño y no sale sino hasta una hora más tarde, pero _sé_ que existe. Déjame ver tu teléfono.

Me niego y ella intenta convencerme a base de pucheros. Casi lo logra, pero no.

—¿Quieres tener cachorros con él?

Medito la idea.

—No me molestaría.

Mila se ríe.

—Sí, esa es la respuesta del Viktor Nikiforov de siempre— se pone de pie—, será todo un placer oírte cuando te enamores de Yuuri.

Sonrío.

—Ya veremos.


End file.
